This invention relates generally to the reinforcing of tines as used in conjunction with a hay loader, fork lift type truck, and related types of vehicles, and more specifically, pertains to the method of manufacture, the machinery for producing reinforcing means, all for application within tines to reinforce their structure particularly at the most vulnerable stress point in order to assure such an instrument of more useful and prolonged life.
The use of tines particularly upon an implement for picking up and conveying hay, or related materials, or even for application as a fork lift type truck for lifting heavy loads, has long been available in the art. Tines are those components that extend forwardly from the lift mechanism, and are the initial means that either slip under or pierce through the load to be lifted, such as a large bale of hay, and in addition, when the load is lifted, the tines withstand the entire weight of the heavy and bulk load laddened thereon. Thus, it becomes essential to reinforce such tines against bending moments, in order to assure their sustained application.
Heretofore, the reinforcement provided to tines, particularly at their base ends that connect into the lifting mechanism, was simply to weld to the external surfaces of the back half of the tines, a stock of metallic or other material that would provide for reinforcement at those locations. The problem with that type of reinforcement is that the reinforcement means on the welds would be exposed to view, are generally unsightly in appearance, present the weld connections to the elements where oxidation can rapidly take place, and in addition, the forward edges of the applied reinforcing means have a tendency to catch and snag onto the load being lifted. Hence, the current invention provides means and apparatus for eliminating these foregoing problems, and in addition, provides instrumentality for fabricating the novel style of reinforcing means of this invention, and its method of assembly and installation.
Hence, it is the principal object of this invention to provide reinforcing means that affords double reinforcement internally of the structured tines and applied at those locations where the tines sustain their greates bending moment, or where shear forces from the lifted and conveyed load are their greatest.
Another object of this invention is to provide reinforcing means that are totally concealed from view when applied within the internal opening of a lifting tine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for bending this reinforcing means for tines and their application in place.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for initially bending the reinforcing means into that configuration that allows for its immediate application and usage for reinforcing of tines, or other lifting mechanism.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.